


Better than pancakes

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lazy morning, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and no dead or missing people, with pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro spend a lazy morning together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



> Just a little glue ;)

When Pietro woke he was alone in the bed. He groaned and felt for the man who should lie beside him but the sheets were cold and he was alone. Slowly, with a groan, he opened an eye and lifted his head a tiny bit. It was dim in the bedroom but no one was beside him. 

With another groan he moved to the edge and slowly sat up. He yawned before he rose and then he yawned again. Naked as he was he shuffled into the en suite and relieved himself, yawned once more and went to wash his hands. When he came back into the bedroom, it was still empty but he could hear a few tiny noises in the kitchen and a smile appeared on his face. 

Slowly – only shortly after waking up he was so slow – he shuffled out of the bedroom. He didn't bother to dress. In the living room he found Lucky, sitting on the couch, panting happily, and watching him. 

“Hey,” he murmured and patted the dog's head. Lucky turned his head and licked his hand and Pietro chuckled quietly. He moved on to shuffle into the kitchen where he found his favorite archer – as naked as himself save for an apron – standing at the counter, his back to him. Pietro moved over to him, wrapped his arms from behind around the slightly smaller man's waist and kissed his neck. 

“Morning, love,” he whispered but he knew that he couldn't hear him. He didn't wear his hearing aids. But Pietro also knew, that he understood him nevertheless. 

“Aww, Pietro, no,” Clint turned his head to look at him and Pietro saw over his shoulder that he prepared breakfast for them. “You're not supposed to get up, man,” he complained. Pietro moved a bit so Clint could see him and he signed _Why?_

“Because I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Clint said, leaned up and kissed his nose.

_Sorry,_ Pietro signed, reached around him, snatched one of the strawberries he had in a bowl, tossed it and caught it with his mouth. But then, with a grin on his lips, he signed _Can I help you?_

“No,” Clint shook his head. “But you can go back to bed and wait a few minutes. I'm almost done.” 

Pietro grinned, saluted, snatched another strawberry and went back to the bedroom. Clint would need a few more minutes and so he went to the en suite again, hopped into the shower and turned on the water. He didn't need much time but when he came back into the bedroom he saw Clint sitting on the bed, a tray with food on the mattress beside him and fumbling his hearing aids into his ears. 

“Hey,” he murmured again and this time Clint heard him, turned his head and smiled. Pietro kissed his shoulder and then, when Clint turned around, his lips. 

“I've made coffee,” Clint said when they parted and pointed at the mug on Pietro's nightstand and the younger man knew that it would be just the way he liked it. Sweet, black and hot. He reached over, took the mug and tried it and it was perfect. 

“God, did I mention that I love you?” he groaned when he put the mug down again. 

“No, not today,” Clint smiled and sat back on his side of the bed, shoveled pancakes and strawberries on a plate and handed it to him. But Pietro put it onto the nightstand beside the mug.

“No, there's something else I want first,” he whispered and saw the older man shiver when his breath tickled his ear. He took the tray and put it on the nightstand on Clint's side.

“Yeah?” Clint asked and put his hand around Pietro's waist. “And what could that be?” 

“Something more tempting,” Pietro murmured and straddled Clint's legs. He felt Clint's calloused hands on his waist and with a smile he leaned in and kissed him, touched his lips with his tongue and Clint opened his mouth, sucked at his lips and hungrily explored his mouth. 

Between his legs he felt Clint's cock harden while he himself already dripped precum on the other man's stomach but both of them didn't care right now. 

“Lie back,” Pietro whispered when they parted – only an inch – and he could feel Clint's breath on his face. He put his hands on Clint's shoulders and pressed a little and finally Clint obeyed. Pietro's grin broadened and he leaned in and kissed Clint again before he turned to his nightstand and angled for the lube he had there. 

He opened the bottle and squeezed a dollop onto his hand, reached back and prepared himself fast and efficient before he moved his hips and sat back. With one hand he directed Clint's dick to his entrance and with a moan he bottomed out. 

“God, Pietro,” Clint hissed and put his hands back on Pietro's waist. Pietro leaned forward and captured Clint's lips in another passionate kiss. And then he started to move his body, slowly, very slowly. Pietro only moved this slow, when he was together with him. Clint's hands wandered over his stomach to his legs and to his back but he didn't touch Pietro's cock. Not yet. With a smile on his lips Pietro started to rotate his hips and he knew that it would drive Clint crazy. 

Clint moaned and threw his head back and Pietro sat up. He touched Clint's chest, teased his nipples while Clint's hands kneaded his ass. As slowly as he moved his own body he felt the pleasure rise inside of him and it was hard to control himself to not move too fast but when Clint finally wrapped a hand around his dick, flicked his thumb over it's head a few times he couldn't help himself, the pleasure was too much and he sped up and when he finally felt the orgasm hit him, wash him away, he screamed Clint's name and the blinding white shattered him. And only a few seconds later Clint followed him over the edge. With a groan he slumped down, fell onto Clint's broad, cum stained chest and the archer stroked his back slowly, kissed his temple and just held him. 

“You've been right,” Clint whispered after a few minutes of just laying there, holding onto each other and sharing lazy kisses. 

“Yeah?” Pietro asked and looked up. 

“Yeah. This was better than pancakes,” Clint chuckled. Pietro smiled, moved and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
